Dullahan in Wonderland
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Petualang Celty di Wonderland!
1. Down the 'Rabbit' Hole

**A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction.**

**~ Dullahan in Wonderland ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer: <strong>DuRaRaRa! © Ryohgo Narita dkk. Eh? Dkk? Kok dkk? *dia yang nulis dia yang bingung* maksudnya sama Suzuhito Yasuda dan Akiyo Satorigi. Desain chara nya dari Yasuda-sensei dan manga nya dari Akiyo-sensei. Gitu sih kayaknya… *ragu-ragu* kalo di komiknya sih tulisannya gini; Story: Ryohgo Narita. Desain chara: Suzuhito Yasuda. Manga draw: Akiyo Satorigi. Aye… kok malah Alice yang bingung? Au ah, lanjut. Pokoknya DRRR! Punya Ryohgo-sensei. Mikado, Anri, Shinra, semuanya punya mereka. Tapi Shizuo sama Izaya punya lice *peluk* *dihajar* bukaannn! lice ngaku-ngaku aja. Saking nge fans sama mereka berdua. || Story © arichu13 (me!) beneran buatan lice nih ceritanya. 100% buatan lice. Ehh… kalo idenya sih dari sebuah gambar yang lice temuin di zerochan ._. tapi itu tulisannya DRRR! In Alice. Nggak 100% ngikutin kok.

**Character: **hmm… belum kepikiran semuanya sih, tapi di chapter ini udah pasti ada **Celty** **Alice** **Sturluson** *dibantai* ayee… sebenarnya mau Anri buat Alice nya. Tapi gak jadi. Jadilah Celty Alice Sturluson ini. Numpang mbetak dirimu ya, Nona Celty. Terus kepalanya si Celty pas jadi Celty ini udah balik. Wkwk. Terus… **Shinra Rabbit** . **Izaya Cat**, alias Izaya jadi Cheshire. **Shizu Hare**, alias Shizuo dijadiin March Hare. **Kasu Hatter**, alias Kasuka dijadiin Mad Hatter. Dan… sisanya belum kepikiran. Siapa Queen nya terutama. Oh damn it'll be so hard. Susah nih pasti mikiran siapa Queen nya. Ayee… tenang aja, pasti jadi!

**Warning: **HAHA gaje sumpah ini fanfic. Kalo gak mau gila, jangan baca. Gaje, AU, OOC, abal, typo(s) maybe, pokoknya macem-macem. Kalo gak mau, jangan baca, ya! Ini peringatan! Ayee… soal ada romance itu belum kepikiran. Emang mau romance-an dimana? Nanti kalo kesampean lice taruh romance. Ah, nggak janji. Gak yakin bisa soalnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Dullahan in Wonderland<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Down the 'Rabbit' Hole<strong>

* * *

><p>Celty Alice Sturluson duduk dalam keadaan bosan. "Heehhh… apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Kok rasanya membosankan sekali, ya?" pikirnya. Ia menatap langit. Matahari bersinar sangat cerah, udara sangat panas, tidak ada hal baru yang menarik. Semuanya sukses membuat mood Celty sekarang buruk sekali. Kedua bola matanya menelusuri setiap sudut tempat ini, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik.<p>

"Ng?" sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik. Menarik…? Apa mungkin hal biasa yang terlihat menarik? Celty bangkit sedikit, ia duduk tegap melihat apa ada hal menarik. Celty melihat ekor kelinci di balik pohon besar. "Heehhh…" ia menghela napas dan kembali bersender santai dalam kekecewaan. Dikiranya ada hal menarik. "Ah, kukira ada hal menarik. Ternyata hanya kelinci…"

"…? Seekor kelinci? Hanya itu? Apa iya hanya seekor kelinci?" Celty bangkit lagi dan terus meneliti ekor kelinci itu. Masih belum bergerak sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba, Celty baru menyadari apa yang aneh dari 'kelinci' itu. Kelinci itu, ekornya terlalu besar untuk ukuran kelinci normal. Lalu, terlihat bagian bawah _tail-coat_ menjuntai dekat si kelinci. Hah? Apa iya kelinci itu memakai _tail-coat_? Tiba-tiba, kelinci itu bergerak.

"Oh! Sial! Aku sudah benar-benar terlambat, nih." Kata si kelinci pada dirinya sendiri.

…? Si kelinci? Pada dirinya sendiri?

Celty langsung terduduk mendengar suara si kelinci. "Hah? Masa' kelinci itu bicara?" pikirnya.

"Tch. Bisa dimarahi lagi, nih."

! Betul! Si kelinci itu berbicara. Bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Srek.

Terdengar suara 'srek' dari si kelinci. Celty terus memperhatikan si kelinci.

"Hah? Apa benar dia kelinci?" pikir Celty. Dilihat olehnya tangan si kelinci yang muncul dari balik pohon. Tangan manusia. Tangan manusia yang memegang _pocket watch_.

"Ah! Benar-benar, deh. Ini sih sudah sangat terlambat. Ya sudah." Kelinci itu menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit sampai telinganya menjuntai dan cukup untuk dilihat Celty.

"Telinga kelinci! Dia itu apa, sih, sebenarnya?" pekik Celty pelan. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari tanpa suara menuju pohon tempat si kelinci. "… Eeh?" Celty terkejut. Ia tidak menemukan si kelinci. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ditemukan apa-apa memang, kecuali…

Lubang kelinci!

Si kelinci lewat sini, ya. Celty memandangi lubang itu. Kalau ia masuk ke lubang ini, ia akan sampai dimana? Atau bagaimana caranya keluar setelah memasuki lubang ini? Mungkin ini gila, tapi karena rasa penasarannya, sekalipun ia takut, Celty memutuskan untuk memasuki lubang kelinci itu.

Hup!

Celty melompat masuk ke dalam lubang kelinci itu.

Turun…

Turun…

Turun…

"Sampai di mana ini akan berakhir?" kata Celty pada diri sendiri. Sambil terus turun, ia terus menatap sekitarnya berharap menemukan pegangan agar dia bisa berpegangan dan berusaha naik.

Nihil. Celty tidak bisa menemukan pegangan yang cocok.

Yang Celty temukan selama perjalanan menuju dasar lubang itu adalah… lukisan, pigura, lilin, lemari, meja, kursi, cermin, sangkar burung, dan lain-lain. Semua itu membuatnya terkejut karena semua benda itu beterbangan. Seperti di ruang angkasa, anti gravity begitulah.

Celty sudah mulai merasa mengantuk. Lelah juga, ya, turun seperti ini? Ia takut untuk tidur, tapi akhirnya mendadak ia terlelap, sampai…

Gedebuk!

Ia terbangun. Sekarang, ia terduduk di atas tumpukan ranting dan daun kering. Tapi Celty tidak merasa sakit sedikit pun. Ia melompat duduk dan membersihkan roknya dari dedaunan kering. Ia mendongak dan mencari cahaya. Di situ gelap sekali. Celty membiarkan matanya beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, lalu ia menyadari, si kelinci, atau manusia, yang tadi ia lihat di balik pohon berjalan pergi tanpa menyadari keberadaan Celty.

"Tunggu!" pekik Celty dan berusaha bangkit. Tapi kelinci, atau apa pun itu, tidak mendengar panggilan Celty. Kelinci itu meninggalkan Celty yang masih terdiam bingung.

Saking penasaran, Celty bengkit dan berlari secepat mungkin mendekati si kelinci. Ia terus berlari mendekati si kelinci sampai mendengar kata-kata dari si kelinci.

"Oh! Demi telinga berbulu dan kumis putih, sudah seterlambat ini kah aku?"

Celty sudah berada dekat sekali dengan si kelinci sampai ia berbalik di sudut. Ia mendapati si kelinci sudah menghilang. Sekarang Celty berada di sebuah ruangan kosong dengan banyak sekali pintu.

"Tch. Kemana si kelinci itu kabur? Dan bagaimana cara kaburnya? Semua pintu ini terkunci!" ya, semua pintu itu terkunci. Sekarang Celty terkunci di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa keluar?" ia berkata sedih dan berjalan ke tengan ruangan. Baru ia sadari, ada sebuah meja kecil berkaki tiga yang terbuat dari kaca. Di atas meja itu terdapat kunci kecil yang terbuat dari emas. Awalnya ia berpikir itu kunci untuk salah satu pintu, tapi ia sadar bahwa lubang kuncinya terlalu besar untuk kunci itu. "Ah! Mungkin hanya lubangnya yang besar, lebih baik kucoba saja." Celty mengambil kunci itu dan mencoba membuka semua pintu.

Celty berputar dua kali dan membuka terus semua pintu itu, tapi tidak ada yang terbuka. Sampai ia sadar… dibalik tirai, ada sebuah pintu yang keciiilllll sekali. Walau tidak masuk akal, ia mencoba memasukkan kunci emas itu ke lubang kunci dan membukanya.

Terbuka!

Celty membungkukkan badan berusaha melihat keluar pintu. Sekarang, ia mencoba melewatinya. Tidak bisa. Bahkan tangannya pun sulit sekali dikeluarkan. Celty menyerah dan menutup pintu yang sedetik setelah di tutup terkunci secara otomatis. Ia berjalan bingung ke tengah ruangan dan baru disadarinya bahwa di atas meja kecil itu juga terdapat sebuah botol kaca kecil berisi cairan aneh. Di leher botolnya terdapat kertas bertuliskan 'DRINK ME' dengan manis. Celty memandangi botol itu curiga, sebelum akhirnya dia mencoba meminum cairan itu.

Syuuuttt!

Tubuhnya menyusut. Celty kaget setengah mati. Tapi akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya ini cukup kecil untuk masuk melewati pintu itu. Ia berlari ke pintu dan membukanya. Oh! Pintunya terkunci. Celty menengadah mencari kuncinya. Tertinggal di atas meja. Ia kebingungan. Badannya sudah mengecil, kuncinya ada di atas meja, ia tidak bisa memanjat meja yang seperti itu. Tali atau apapun itu juga tidak ada disini. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan tumpukan kue bertuliskan 'EAT ME'. Celty mengambilnya sebuah. Ia memakannya.

Apa yang terjadi…?

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

><p>AN:

Nih! Author note baru disini yo! Jangan kira warning di atas itu AN!

Oke! Jadi ini beneran cerita Alice in Wonderland :p wkwkwk. Ketawa di perbolehkan. Sangat diperbolehkan. Asalkan review nya jangan di lupakan #bletakk

Oke! Pokoknya review! R-E-V-I-E-W! Titik! #plakk


	2. The Pool of Tears

**A DuRaRaRa! Fanfiction.**

**~ Dullahan in Wonderland ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer: <strong>DuRaRaRa! © Ryohgo Narita dkk. Eh? Dkk? Kok dkk? *dia yang nulis dia yang bingung* maksudnya sama Suzuhito Yasuda dan Akiyo Satorigi. Desain chara nya dari Yasuda-sensei dan manga nya dari Akiyo-sensei. Gitu sih kayaknya… *ragu-ragu* kalo di komiknya sih tulisannya gini; Story: Ryohgo Narita. Desain chara: Suzuhito Yasuda. Manga draw: Akiyo Satorigi. Aye… kok malah Alice yang bingung? Au ah, lanjut. Pokoknya DRRR! Punya Ryohgo-sensei. Mikado, Anri, Shinra, semuanya punya mereka. Tapi Shizuo sama Izaya punya lice *peluk* *dihajar* bukaannn! lice ngaku-ngaku aja. Saking nge fans sama mereka berdua. || Story © arichu13 (me!) beneran buatan lice nih ceritanya. 100% buatan lice. Ehh… kalo idenya sih dari sebuah gambar yang lice temuin di zerochan ._. tapi itu tulisannya DRRR! In Alice. Nggak 100% ngikutin kok.

**Character: **hmm… belum kepikiran semuanya sih, tapi di chapter ini udah pasti ada **Celty** **Alice** **Sturluson** *dibantai* ayee… sebenarnya mau Anri buat Alice nya. Tapi gak jadi. Jadilah Celty Alice Sturluson ini. Numpang mbetak dirimu ya, Nona Celty. Terus… **Shinra Rabbit**. Dan Queen nya… senasib dengan semasa masih menulis chap 1, masih belum kepikiran.

**Warning: **HAHA gaje sumpah ini fanfic. Kalo gak mau gila, jangan baca. Gaje, AU, OOC, abal, typo(s) maybe, pokoknya macem-macem. Kalo gak mau, jangan baca, ya! Ini peringatan! Oh, ya, tambahan, karena dapet review dari **Tuxedo mecKyu**, Alice mencoba untuk memasukkan humor. Dan ternyata sama sekali tidak ada humor disini ==" Semoga kalian semua bisa menikmatinya, ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Dullahan in Wonderland<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: The Pool of Tears.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh! Oh!" Celty memekik kaget. Badannya memang jadi besar, seperti yang diduganya, tapi ia tidak menduga tubuhnya akan sebesar ini. Lehernya pun jadi panjang sekali.<p>

"Demi kepala Dullahan, dasar kue sialan. Kue bodoh!" Celty ngamuk dan menginjak-injak kue kecil dibawahnya itu. "Ah… hancur. Sudahlah." Ia mendapati kue-kuenya hancur, tapi dia tidak menyesal. Selama itu bisa meredam kemarahannya. Karena lehernya jadi sepanjang leher jerapah.

"Tch. Sudah kukira kue itu bisa memperbesar tubuhku, tapi tidak kukira kue itu memperbesar tubuhku dua kali lipat plus bonus memanjangkan leherku seperti jerapah." Ia membungkuk dengan susah payah, maklum, pertama kalinya Celty punya leher sepanjang ini. Bertahun-tahun kepalanya kabur, baru kali ini lehernya sepanjang ini.

Sulit sekali melihat ke bawah. Tapi akhirnya ia bisa membungkuk dan mengambil kunci emas itu. Ia juga mengambil botol yang berisi cairan pengecil badan dan meminumnya.

Syuuttt

Tubuhnya mengecil kembali. Lehernya juga menyusut dan menjadi normal lagi. "Baguslah cairan konyol ini punya efek begini." Celty memerhatikan botol yang isinya sudah habis karena ia minum tadi. Lalu ia segera berbalik, memasukkan kunci ke lubang kuncinya, memutar kuncinya, dan membuka kuncinya.

Welcome to the Wonderland.

Celty berjalan menuju pintu itu keluar ruangan dan segera membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya matahari yang bersinar cerah sekali.

"Ughh… kejam sekali. Baru tadi gelap sekali, sekarang terlalu terang." Keluh Celty.

Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya terang, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dilihatnya taman luas, dengan tanaman aneh dan unik, mulai dari tanaman kecil sampai besar. Lalu langit yang sangat cerah, matahari yang bersinar terang.

Tiba-tiba, saat sedang asik menikmati keunikan tempat itu, tiba-tiba Celty mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

Si kelinci putih!

"Oh! Demi ekor berbulu! Duchess! Duchess akan menjadi sangat liar jika aku membuatnya menunggu! Oh!"

Celty berpikir untuk meminta tolong pada si kelinci putih. Yah… minimal tanya arah deh. Ia sudah 100% tersesat. Kalau masih sok tau jalan, bisa-bisa mati konyol disini.

"Permisi, _sir_…" katanya selembut mungkin.

Dan apa yang dilakukan si kelinci sangat diluar dugaan Celty.

Ia memukul Celty, menjatuhkan sarung tangan dan kipas, dan kabur begitu saja. Dasar kelinci aneh.

Celty mengambil kipas dan sarung tangan. Lalu mengipasi dirinya seperti kepanasan. "Aahhh… sungguh hari yang sangat, sangat aneh! Padahal kemarin seharian berlangsung seperti biasa."

Ia dengan iseng menunduk menatap tangannya dan terkejut karena ia baru menyadari ia telah mengenakan sarung tangan yang dijatuhkan oleh kelinci aneh itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan ini? Sarung tangan ini kan kecil sekali." Tanya Celty pada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan-jangan aku bertambah kecil lagi?"

Ia baru sadar penyusutan terjadi karena kipas yang digunakannya. Ia buru-buru membuang kipas itu. "Dasar kipas tolol." Makinya.

Saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kakinya terpeleset dan, byur! Dengan manis Celty sudah berendam dalam air asin setinggi dagunya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah dia tercebur ke laut. Namun akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia ada di dalam kolam air mata.

"Gile, siapa nih yang nangis sebanyak ini? Ah… kuharap aku tidak menangis sebanyak ini." Kata Celty kaget dan sedikit jijik mengingat dia berenang dalam kolam air mata. Ia berenang kesana kemari mencari jalan keluar.

Saat itu dia mendengar suara percikan air dari kolam agak jauh disana. Karena itu dia segera berenang mendekati suara. Awalnya dia berpikir itu _walrus _atau kuda nil, tapi ia baru sadar dirinya saat itu sudah mengecil. Ternyata… tikus! Yang berenang itu adalah tikus.

"Apakah akan berguna…" pikir Celty. "Jika berbicara dengan tikus ini disini? Ah… mungkin aku memang harus bicara." Jadi Celty memilih untuk mendekati tikus itu. "Oi, nona tikus! Apa kau tau cara keluar dari sini? Aku lelah berenang terus."

"Tch. Jangan-jangan tikus ini tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris? Taruhan, tikus ini datang dari Perancis." Katanya pada diri sendiri. "Haha, pikiranku ini terlalu konyol." Tapi ia tetap mencoba asal-asalan berkata bahasa Perancis. "Ou est ma chatte?" (Dimana kucingku?)

Tikus itu memberikan lompatan mendadak keluar dari air dan merinding ketakutan. "Oh! Maafkan aku." Kata Celty. "Aku lupa kau membenci kucing."

"Tak menyukai kucing?" kata si tikus sambil menangis. "KAU akan membenci kucing kalau menjadi AKU!"

"Mungkin saja tidak." kata Celty menenangkan. "Oh, ayolah, jangan marah, tikus. Kupikir kau mungkin bisa menyukai kucing."

"Tapi kita memang!" pekik si tikus. "Seperti yang kukatakan. Keluargaku SELALU membenci kucing. Jahat, rendahan, bodoh. Oh! Jangan biarkan aku mendengar nama itu lagi."

"Itu tidak benar!" kata Celty dan ia buru-buru mengubah topik. "Apakah kau… suka anjing?"

Si tikus tidak menjawab. Ia pergi menjauhi Celty. Jadi Celty memanggil si tikus dengan lembut. "Oh, tikus, kembalilah dan kita berhenti bicara tentang anjing dan kucing." Akhirnya si tikus kembali mendekati Celty.

Sudah saatnya pergi. Kolam air mata itu menjadi cukup ramai dengan hewan-hewan yang telah terjatuh ke dalam kolam ini.

Ada Duck, Dodo, Lory dan Eaglet, serta berbagai hewan aneh dalam kolam itu. Celty memimpin rombongan itu ke pinggiran.

Mereka berenang terus menerus.

Lalu…?

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

><p>AN:

Jyeh. Endingnya selalu ngambang toh ya? Never mind ==" emang di ceritanya endingnya ngambang. Oh, abaikan. Nah, apa ceritanya menarik? #plakk

Oke, need review lagi. Review…?


End file.
